Peligrosa Obsesión
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: ItaSaku/Él era un psicópata. Ella una sadomasoquista. Ella amaba hacerlo sangrar. Él no podía. Ella pensó que no la amaba y lo provocó. Por provocar a la bestia...


Oh, mi segundo gore. ¡Sabía que llegaría un día!

Espero les guste!

**Advertencias:** G-O-R-E. ¿Entienden? Sangre. Sadismo. Masoquismo. Asesinatos.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

**Peligrosa Obsesión**

.

.

Él era un psicópata. Ella una sadomasoquista.

Se complementaban. Pero su amor les hacía daño.

Mientras él mataba cientos de personas allá fuera, ella lo hacía con ella misma _y con él también._

Él zanjaba líneas en la piel de sus víctimas. Ella le encantaba ver la sangre. Correr por sus venas. Deslizándose por sus brazos. Combinándose con la de él.

Él disfrutaba oler la sangre que sus víctimas emanaban. Ella _amaba_ saborear su sangre… y la de él. Un sabor metálico, sensual y… adictivo. Como su amor.

Ella mostraba su cariño. Cortándole su piel nívea. Rozando sus labios con su sangre.

Y regresándolos a sus labios. Compartiendo el mismo sabor. Disfrutando el mismo momento.

Él nunca había probado la sangre de ella. No podía. Le era imposible.

Él no la podía dañar. Él no la podía tocar. Ni matar. Y eso la enfurecía. Ella quería que él también disfrutara cortar su piel, saborear su sangre, morderle el labio hasta hacerla sangrar. Ese era el amor que ella deseaba.

Comenzó a creer que ya no la amaba. No la hacía sufrir. Por tanto, no la hacía sentir. Amor. Deseo. Para ella, todo estaba conectado a las heridas que ellas se veían.

Podía decir que la amaba, pero ella jamás lo vería. En cambio, las cicatrices de las heridas podrían comprobarlo.

Pero él la amaba. Y no podía hacerle daño. Dejaba que ella lo cortara. En parte, le gustaba. Pero él no podía.

Y ella pensó que no lo amaba.

Un día, él regresó de matar. De disfrutar. De vivir. Ella lo besó, como siempre, mordiéndolo, como queriendo quitarle toda su sangre por sus labios. Con una uña le hizo un pequeño tajo en su brazo izquierdo. Olió. Le encantó. Su sangre tenía un olor inmensamente atrayente para ella. Deslizó sus fríos labios por su brazo. Saboreó. Sonrió. Regresó a los labios de su amante. Lo besó, compartiendo el sabor.

Ella se mordió sutilmente su labio, haciéndolo sangrar y lo volvió a besar.

Y él probó su sangre. Metálica, atrayente, un poco salada y… adictiva. Le siguió absorbiendo su sangre. Necesitado. Hambriento. Como un vampiro deseoso de más sangre.

La probó. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Quería más.

Sacó su navaja. Ya había perdido la cuenta cuántas vidas se había llevado con ella. Le hizo un corte en el brazo. Ella sonrió. Él la amaba. La deseaba. Se lo estaba demostrando. Físicamente. Hizo lo mismo que ella, recogiendo su sangre y se volvieron a besar.

¿Por qué no había echo esto desde antes? – pensó él. Podría haber disfrutado más. Vivido más. La estaba disfrutando. Y a ella le gustaba.

— Te amo. – susurró a su oído, en un intermediario de los besos. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Molesta. Furiosa.

Lo pateó en el estómago haciéndolo trastabillar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? "Te amo" no significaba nada. ¡Nada! ¡Eran puras palabras vacías carentes de afecto! Ahora estaba segura: él no la amaba. Lo decía… pero no lo sentía. Si lo sintiera, lo demostraría, como lo estaba haciendo hacía tan sólo unos instantes.

Él sonrió. Esto le estaba gustando cada vez más. El sadomasoquismo podía ser… interesante. La cogió del brazo, haciéndola sangrar más. Ella ahogó un grito. La volvió a besar con brusquedad. Deseo. Con la misma navaja cortó su cintura. Ella, del dolor, le mordió el labio haciéndolo sangra. Y a él le gustó más.

Quería volver a sentir su sangre. Saborearla. Ahora la necesitaba. En pocos minutos, se había convertido en su droga.

Pero, ¿de dónde sacar más sangre? Él ya no quería un hilillo. Quería más. Litros, si era posible. Tanta sangre como él veía en sus asesinatos. Quería verla sangrar. Quería su sangre. Se había convertido en un vampiro. _Necesitaba esa sangre._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cortó rápidamente su cuello. La sangre… al fin. Comenzó a tomarla, mientras ella perdía el color rosáceo de sus mejillas. Sus labios iban perdiendo su color. Sus ojos se iban opacando. Sus piernas se iban debilitando. Finalmente, cuando él la soltó, ella cayó como una marioneta sin hilos sobre el sillón.

Muerta.

Se dio cuenta lo que su maniaca obsesión había hecho.

Pero no lloró.

No se sintió triste.

Sonrió.

Pero no como cuando asesinaba.

Ahí, sonreía con superioridad.

Ahora, con rezagos de felicidad.

Ahora podría disfrutar su sangre por siempre.

Rápidamente hizo un profundo tajo en su cuello.

En pocos segundos cayó sobre ella.

Sonriendo.

* * *

Es una idea que se me vino de repente. (:

Se la mostré a un amigo y me preguntó si había tomado mis pastillas xD

**REVIEWS PORFAA!**


End file.
